Krew elfów
Krew elfów – napisana przez Andrzeja Sapkowskiego pierwsza z pięciu części sagi o wiedźminie, na podstawie której powstało słuchowisko o tym samym tytule, zrealizowane przez firmę Fonopolis. Plan wydarzeń # Dyskusja wokół ballady Jaskra. # Spotkanie Jaskra z Riencem. # Uratowanie barda przez Yennefer. # Przyjazd Geralta i Ciri do zamku Kaer Morhen. # Przyjazd Triss do Kaer Morhen. # Kłótnia o wychowanie Ciri. # Problem ze zdolnościami magicznymi Ciri. # Atak Scoia'tael na strażnicę. # Spotkanie z karawaną i Yarpenem Zigrinem. # Karawana-pułapka. # Rejs Geralta statkiem. # Spotkanie Jaskra z Dijkstrą. # Geralt i Filippa na tropach Rience'a. # Zebranie królów i decyzja zabicia Ciri. # Zebranie magów i decyzja powstrzymania działań królów. # Walka Geralta z Riencem i ucieczka Rience'a. # Nauka magii przez Ciri u Yennefer. # Budowanie uczuć między Ciri i Yennefer. # Wyjazd kobiet ze świątyni Melitele. Streszczenie Rozdział pierwszy Powieść rozpoczyna sen Ciri, w którym dziewczynka po raz kolejny na nowo przeżywa wydarzenia, które przeżyła podczas oblężenia Cintry przez Nilfgaardczyków. W momencie, gdy w śnie pojawia się przerażający rycerz w hełmie o czarnych skrzydłach, Ciri budzi się w ramionach Geralta. Jaskier kończy odśpiewywać zebranym na polanie pod dębem Bleobherisem balladę o Lwiątku z Cintry. Wśród podróżnych, różnorodnym pod względem rasy, profesji i stanu społecznego, znajduje się między innymi Sheldon Skaggs na czele gromady krasnoludów, rycerz Donimir z Troy, grupa wędrownych elfów, komes Vilibert z rodziną oraz towarzyszący mu czarodziej Radcliffe. Początkowo zebrani wypytują Jaskra o dalsze losy bohaterów jego ballady – w której uwiecznił nie tylko Ciri, ale też wiedźmina Geralta i związaną z nim czarodziejkę Yennefer – i czy cała historia jest prawdziwa. Szybko jednak wybucha gorąca dyskusja na temat polityki, historii i ostatnich wydarzeń. Zniechęcony tym Jaskier znika z polany. Zabawiającego się w burdelu mamy Lantieri Jaskra odwiedza tajemniczy gość, który wypytuje go o treść ballady. Mężczyznę, który przedstawił się jako Rience, interesują losy księżniczki Cirilli. Gdy bard zaczyna się czuć zagrożony, rzuca się do ucieczki. Nie udaje mu się jednak i zostaje pojmany przez Rience'a. Mężczyzna postanawia torturami wymusić informacje od Jaskra. Pytania Rience'a po czasie schodzą na miejsce pobytu Geralta. Wtedy Jaskra ratuje Yennefer. Rience, który okazuje się czarodziejem, ucieka, ale zostaje ranny w policzek. W karczmie Jaskier dziękuje Yennefer za ratunek. Czarodziejka jest jednak zła, że poeta w balladzie wysławił jej romans z Geraltem. Yennefer pyta się także o miejsce pobytu wiedźmina, ale Jaskier nic nie słyszał o Geralcie. Bard razem z czarodziejką ustalają, że Rience'owi pomagał potężniejszy czarodziej i że jest Nilfgaardczykiem. Na koniec rozmowy Yennefer każe Jaskrowi jechać do Redanii i trzymać się blisko Dijkstry i czarodziejki Filippy Eilhart. Geralt zabiera Ciri do wiedźmińskiego siedlidszcza. Tam Ciri poznaje pozostałych zimujących w Kaer Morhen wiedźminów – Vesemira, Lamberta, Eskela i Coëna. Wiedźmini są zaskoczeni obecnością dziewczynki u boku Geralta. Ten odpowiada im, że Ciri jest ich przeznaczeniem. Rozdział drugi Czarodziejka Triss Merigold podróżuje do Kaer Morhen. Tuż przed wiedźmińskim siedliszczem zauważa ćwiczącego na Mordowni młodego wiedźmina. Jest zaskoczona, bowiem młodych rekrutów nie ćwiczono w Kaer Morhen od ćwierć wieku. Okazuje się, że tym rekrutem jest dziewczynka, która przedstawia się jako wiedźminka Ciri. Obie udają się do zamku, po drodze Triss wspomina o krwawej bitwie pod Kaer Morhen, w wyniku której wyginęli prawie wszyscy wiedźmini. Gdy zbliżają się do Kaer Morhen, nagle Ciri sprawia wrażenie opętanej i nazywa Triss Merigold „czternastą ze Wzgórza”. Trans jednak szybko mija, a Triss nie ma czasu na zastanawianie się nad tym dziwnym zjawiskiem, bowiem na powitanie czarodziejki wychodzą wszyscy zimujący w Kaer Morhen wiedźmini. Po przywitaniu Eskel zamierzał odesłać Ciri spowrotem na Mordownię, ale Triss mu zakazuje. Lambert jednak stwierdza, że dziewczynka się tu szkoli i zabiera ją. Gdy tylko Triss zostaje sam na sam z Geraltem, czarodziejka rzuca się wiedźminowi na szyję i go całuje. Wtedy pojawia się Vesemir wraz z Coenem. Po przywitaniu wszyscy wchodzą do warowni. Tam dyskutują o Ciri – Triss wyraża zaniepokojenie ostrymi metodami, którymi szkoli się dziewczynkę i dziwi się,, że w ogóle doszło do tego, że księżniczkę szkoli się na wiedźmina. Dyskusja zostaje jednak przerwana przez Vesemira, który zabiera Triss do jej komnat. W swoich komnatach Triss rozmyśla, kto i po co ją wezwał. Miała nadzieje, że zrobił to Geralt, ale szybko porzuca tą myśl, zaślepioną uczuciami do wiedźmina. Czarodziejka zaczyna wspominać swoje życie erotyczne i to, jak uwiodła Geralta po jego kolejnym rozstaniu z Yennefer, jej przyjaciółką. Potem jednak wraca do rozmyślań nad powodem jej wezwania. Dochodzi do wniosku, że wiedźmini, eksperymentując na Ciri, przypadkiem dotarli do tego, że dziewczynka jest Źródłem. Triss jest już przekonana o celu swojej wizyty tutaj i postanawia zająć się Ciri. Na koniec znowu wraca myślami do Geralta, mając nadzieję, że jego związek z Yennefer się skończył. Triss każe Ciri zaprowadzić się do jej komnat pod pretekstem wybrania jej lepszego stroju do ćwiczeń, ale tak naprawdę chce ją obejrzeć, z obawy przed niepoprawnym rozwojem. Ciri na polecenie czarodziejki rozbiera się, pokazuje swoje poobijane ciało i opowiada o jej szkoleniu. Uważa, że nie powinna czuć strachu inaczej strach przeszkodzi jej w treningu, ale za namową Triss powiedziała, że boich się dwóch wahadeł. Dziewczynka nagle wstydliwie prosi Triss o to, by ta porozmawiała z wiedźminami o jej kobiecych przypadłościach. Na co czarodziejka się wściekła kopiąc stołek. Czarodziejka wścieka się na wiedźminów na ich surowe warunki, w których szkolą Ciri. Geralt próbuje uspokoić ją, opowiadając o wszystkich rzeczach, jakie przeszła ta dziewczynka, jak ją to zahartowało i że płeć Ciri nie ma znaczenia dla szkolenia. Triss wtedy wytyka wiedźminom ich ignorancję, gdyż zapomnieli oni o cyklu miesiączkowym, który Ciri przechodzi wyjątkowo źle. Wszyscy okazują się szczerze zaskoczeni i zaczyna być im głupio. Triss żąda mniejszego rygoru dla Ciri, szczególnie w związku z jej trudnymi dniami. Dziewczynka prosi także, aby czarodziejka mogła ją również uczyć i się nią opiekować. Wiedźmini zgadzaja się, a Geralt dziękuje za okazaną dziewczynce troskę i uświadowienie ich o rzeczach, o których nie pomyśleli. Triss stawia wiedźminom warunki, na jakich mają szkolić Ciri. Czarodziejka mówi, że skoro nie stosowali na dziewczynce terapii hormonalnej i nie okaleczali jej w ten sposób, więc powinni też ją oszczędzać fizycznie. Drugim warunkiem jest to, że Ciri nie powinna zdziczeć i powinna otrzymać wykształcenie i wieść normalne życie. Geralt wysuwa propozycję zabrania dziewczynki do bezpiecznej świątyni w Ellander. Triss wyznaje, że to bardzo dobry pomysł i mądra decyzja. Pyta się, czy Ciri już wie. Geralt wyjawia, że początkowo nie była zadowolona z tego pomysłu, ale teraz z niecierpliwieniem wyczekuje wiosny i jest ciekawa świata – wyprawa do Temerii podnieca ją. Czarodziejka kieruje wtedy rozmowę na inne tory – zauważa, że Ciri jest Źródłem i pyta, czy dlatego ją wezwali. Vesemir przyznaje jej rację. Triss podejrzewa, że wiedźmińskie specyfiki poprawiające sprawność fizyczną przyczyniły się do zaburzeń menstruacyjnych u Ciri, ale nie zamierza martwić tym wiedźminów. Czarodziejka wciąż wraca myślami do nadziei, że znów będzie z Geraltem. Tymczasem w Kaer Morhen spada pierwszy śnieg. Rozdział trzeci Triss mówi wiedźminom, że ich obawy o to, że czarodziejka złoży Kapitule raport o Ciri są nieuzasadnione. Jest zdziwiona, że sądzili oni, że mogłaby im chcieć odebrać dziewczynkę. Zauważa, że Geralt chciał przecież ukryć Lwiątko z Cintry przed światem tutaj, w Kaer Morhen. I znowu wspomina o fakcie, że dziewczynka jest Źródłem. Lambert jej nie dowierza, na dowód podając to, że Ciri nie potrafi złożyć najprostszego z wiedźmińskich znaków. Czarodziejka wyjaśnia, że Źródło jest czymś w rodzaju przekaźnika i nie kontroluje swoich umiejętności. Wtedy wiedźmini wspominają o transie, w jaki wpadła Ciri po wypiciu Białej Mewy. Innym razem po przebudzeniu ze złego snu, mówiąc nieswoim głosem dziewczynka przepowiedziała Coenowi i Geraltowi śmierć. Wtedy Triss niespodziewanie zrywa się z siedzenia i wywołuje u Ciri trans. W wizjach, które Ciri pokazuje Triss, czarodziejka widzi najpierw znajomych sobie czarodziei, którzy zginęli na wzgórzu Sodden, a potem różę z Shaerrawedd. Nieobecnym głosem Ciri mówi, że ukłuła się i z rany leci jej krew, krew elfów. Ciri mówi w nieznanej sobie Starszej Mowie, wspomina o Dziecku Starszej Krwi, cesarzu Emhyru i nilfgaardzkim rycerzu o czarnych skrzydłach, pytając się, co on jej zrobił w Cintrze. Wtedy Ciri zaczyna mówić złym głosem, a Triss próbuje przerwać trans i zakazuje głosowi dotykać dziecka. Triss budzi się z transu. Mówi znajdującemu się w pobliżu Geraltowi, że Ciri jest niezwykle silnym Źródłem i obawia się kolejnego transu, który może się skończyć tragicznie. Każe Geraltowi zwrócić się z tym do Yennefer i zabrać dziewczynkę do Ellander. Wtedy Geralt wspomina, że na końcu transu Ciri kazała Triss nie torturować i zapomnieć o Geralcie. Triss ze smutkiem stwierdza, że Geralt aż tak kocha Yennefer i obiecuje mu przestać próbować do niego wrócić. W Kaer Morhen nastał mróz. Triss czuwała przy Ciri, która zapadła po transie w śpiączkę. Gdy jednak się przebudziła, wszystko wróciło do normy. Wiedźmini i czarodziejka wrócili do szkolenia Ciri. Lambert, Geralt i Coen ćwiczyli dziewczynkę w sztuce walki, Vesemir w wiedzy o potworach, a Triss uczyła dziewczynkę Starszej Mowy. Tak minęła zima w Kaer Morhen. Triss tymczasem uciążliwie kierowała tematy wieczornych rozmów z wiedźminami w kierunku polityki i aktualnych wydarzeń. Wspominane są niepokoje na południu i spodziewany atak Nilfgaardu na Królestwa Północy. Triss z żalem wspomina stoczoną z Cesarstwem bitwę na wzgórzu Sodden, gdzie polegli jej przyjaciele, a ją samą uznano za zmarłą, okropnie pokaleczoną. Wtedy do rozmowy włącza się Ciri, która stwierdza, że pamięta o wszystkim, o śmierci rodziców i babki, o rzezi Cintry. Wyznaje, że chciałaby pomścić rodzinę i dlatego chętnie się szkoli. Geralt karci Ciri, mówiąc, że szkoli ją, aby mogła ratować życie, a nie je odbierać. Gdy Ciri wychodzi zła po kłótni, Triss wytyka wiedźminowi jego ostry ton. Postanawia, że pójdą razem poszukać dziewczynki. Po jej odnalezieniu, postanawiają wyjechać do Ellander jak najszybciej. Rozdział czwarty Geralt wraz z Triss zabierają Ciri z Kaer Morhen i kierują się do księstwa Ellander. Podróżują przez Kaedwen wraz z kompanią krasnoludów Yarpena Zigrina, eskortującą ważny ładunek dla króla Demawenda z Aedirn od króla Henselta z Kaedwen. Niedaleko ruin Shaerrawedd dochodzi do starcia z komandem Scoia'tael – elfich powstańców walczących z ludźmi. W Ellander Ciri trafia do świątyni Melitele, gdzie uczy się podstaw magii od Yennefer. Geralt i Rience tropią się nawzajem. Do spotkania dochodzi w Oxenfurcie – czarodziej wynajmuje braci Micheletów, czterech morderców, by skończyć z Geraltem. Starcie przerywa czarodziejka Filippa Eilhart, która względem Rience’a ma własne plany. Tymczasem Scoia'tael są coraz brutalniej tępieni, a monarchowie Królestw Północy – Vizimir, Foltest, Henselt, Demawend i Meve spiskują – bez wiedzy magów, którzy zdobywają coraz większe wpływy i władzę – planują prowokację i zbrojną interwencję w Cintrze. Rozdział piąty Geralt płynie statkiem do miasta Oxenfurt i czyta list od Ciri ze szkoły Nenneke. Dziewczyna jest zadowolona z pobytu, ale tęskni za Kaer Morhen. Wiedźmin ma również drugi list, od Yennefer, w którym czarodziejka zgadza się zaopiekować Ciri. Jest dla niego jednak niemiła i cyniczna. Geralt rozmawia z uczonym, który nie wierzy, że statkowi zagraża atak żagnicy. Uważa, iż na tym rejonie ataki nie występują. Nie jest pewny czy istnieją w ogóle. Od celnika Białowłosy dowiaduje się, że interesował się nimi Rience. Wypytywał czy nie towarzyszy mu nastoletnia dziewczyna. Ludzie przebrani za straż Temerii chcą aresztować wiedźmina oraz przeszukać pokład w poszukiwaniu Cirilli. Wybucha sprzeczka, a następnie atakuje żagnica. Bohater walczy z bandytami, chcącymi go utopić, i z potworem naraz. W następstwie udaje się szukać Rience'a. W Oxenfurt przebywa Jaskier. Śledzą go dwaj mężczyźni, więc prosi znajomą o przekazanie informacji Gareltowi. Chwilę potem szpiedzy zabierają go do Dijsktry. On także szuka Rience'a, który uważany jest za nilfgaardzkiego szpiega. Pyta się Jaskra o Ciri, o to, dokąd pojechała Yennefer i dlaczego Tris się ukrywa. Bard twierdzi, że nic nie wie, ponieważ nie chce zaszkodzić wiedźminowi bądź jego przyjaciołom. Później odnajduje Białowłosego oraz ostrzega go, że Ciri i Yennefer grozi niebezpieczeństwo, każąc mu natychmiast wyjechać. Podczas rozmowy, pod postacią sowy, wlatuje do pokoju czarodziejka Filippa Eilhart. Reprezentuje ona Radę Czarodziejów, która chce dotrzeć do przed Riencem, królem i kimkolwiek innym. Ona również ostrzega wiedźmina przed Riencem, a wtedy znajoma Jaskra, Shani, mówi, że zna Rience'a i wie, gdzie można go znaleźć. Galeria Krew_elfow_1.jpg|Okładka pierwszego wydania O Krew elfów 2.jpg|Okładka drugiego wydania O Krew elfów 1.jpg|Okładka trzeciego wydania O Krew elfów 3.jpg|Okładka czwartego wydania en:Blood of Elves de:Das Erbe der Elfen de:Das Erbe der Elfen (Inhalt) es:La Sangre de los Elfos fr:Le Sang des Elfes lt:Elfų Kraujas cs:Krev elfů el:Το Αίμα των Ξωτικών it:Il Sangue degli Elfi hu:Blood of Elves ru:Кровь эльфов uk:Кров ельфів pt-br:O Sangue dos Elfos Kategoria:Książki